


Would've

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille tells Aaron what's on her mind





	Would've

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 1x10 the quarantine

Camille revealed to the group that she lost her husband to his best friend 

Aaron had always been close to his good pal Jeffrey he always relied on him but Camille would wish that he would rely on her the same way that he relied on his friend 

”You used to trust me Aaron”Camille said and that fact it frustrated her angered her even more than she already as angry over their recent tumultuous separation 

”We grew apart it happens”Aaron reasons pacing around back and forth anxiously

”As much as I may enjoy watching a good soap opera now and then spare the drama for later” Phillip says he would rather be anywhere else in the hospital than trapped with everyone in a cramped room 

”I needed you and you weren't there for me”Camille tells her ex husband 

”If I knew you were hurting as much as i have been I would have tried to help you”Aaron says to her


End file.
